Solid-state memory is ubiquitously used in a variety of electronic systems including, for example, consumer electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, cameras, computers, etc.) and in enterprise computing systems (e.g., hard drives, random access memory (RAM), etc.). Solid-state memory has gained popularity over mechanical or other memory storage techniques due to latency, throughput, shock resistance, packaging, and other considerations. Cost is one consideration for enabling widespread adoption of solid-state memory for production and/or adoption. Advanced manufacturing technologies including smaller lithographies, use of multi-state cells, and three-dimensional memory constructs have reduced prices of solid-state memory. However, these advanced manufacturing techniques can result in undesirable effects to other attributes of solid-state memory. For example, reliability or speed may suffer as a consequence of increasingly dense manufacturing techniques. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of solid state memory.